A Discussion of Wishes
by manaphyseaangel101
Summary: When the wish-granting Pokemon Jirachi and the cold, calulcating Incubator Kyubey meet up in Mitaikihara City the night Sayaka Miki transforms into a witch, the two have a discussion about the nature of wishes, hope, despair, and curses.


A Discussion of Wishes

By Alexandria Francetic

A Pokemon/Madoka Magica Crossover Short Story

When the wish-granting Pokemon Jirachi and the cold, calulcating Incubator Kyubey meet up in Mitaikihara City the night Sayaka Miki transforms into a witch, the two have a discussion about the nature of wishes, hope, despair, and curses.

Note: This is merely an experimental work, something I did more for craps and giggles than anything, so just take it at face value for what it is. I don`t know why Jirachi and Kyubey would be meeting and talking to each other anyway, but it doesn`t matter. This is the first fanfiction I`ve written in a long time, but don`t expect much more of this.

The piercing scream of a young girl cracked through the chilled night air as Kyubey sat perched at the top of a building, gazing down on the nighttime Mitaikihara City. The city lights glowed warmly in the darkness, concealing all hints that a 14-year old girl had just died. The Incubator`s red eyes gleamed like hot coals.

"They call human females who haven`t yet reached their final form 'girls,'" Kyubey said. "I suppose that since these girls eventually grow up into witches, it`s entirely appropriate to call them 'magical girls.'"

A whooshing sound broke through the still air, and a tiny creature emerged from the darkness. It resembled a small, pale creature with a golden star-shaped headdress and eyes like deep black holes. "How can you do that?" it asked. "That girl wished only for her true love to be healed, and yet you betrayed her and let her suffer."

Kyubey looked up. "Jirachi, the Wishmaker Pokemon," he droned. "I didn`t expect you to show up and try to educate me about the morals of wishes. None of that was my fault. I simply granted her wish, just as she asked. She accepted all the consequences of being a magical girl thereof. I accept no responsibility for that."

Jirachi crossed his arms. "How immature. That sounds like something a spoiled child would say. You say you will grant wishes to these girls, but you don`t tell them that they will eventually become the very witches they fight against."

"On the contrary," Kyubey replied. "We Incubators are very patient with the humans. We don`t rush them and we don`t force them to make the contract. We tell them the dangers of fighting witches and dimming Soul Gems. We give them as much freedom as possible."

Jirachi blinked and turned back to the barren cityscape. "In a few days, this town will be visited by the Walpurgisnacht. A witch so powerful that its mere presence will kill thousands. That manifestation of evil was your doing, and yet you feel no remorse. It`s quite odd. So, what will happen to Sayaka Miki now? What kind of witch will she become?"

Kyubey sighed. "She will become Oktavia von Seckendorff, the Mermaid Witch. And she will live out the rest of her days as a witch, until another magical girl arrives to defeat her once and for all. And you seem to misunderstand my kind, Jirachi. I do not feel remorse for what Walpurgisnacht will do because I cannot. Your strong emotions...in my world, they would be considered abnormal. If we could feel what they feel, we would not have come to this planet anyway. But, I assume you do realize this is for a greater good, correct?"

Jirachi shook his head. "No, I do not. Even if you cannot feel emotions, wouldn`t you want people to be happy? Don`t they deserve to be happy? What good is granting their wishes if they will only suffer in the end?"

"That is irrelevant," Kyubey replied sternly. "We Incubators have no sense of emotions. I would hate to be so blunt with you, but in our words, we simply do not care. The humans gain their wishes, and in return, when they become witches, the energy released improves the entropy and keeps the universe in balance. Isn`t protecting this universe more important than making the lives of a few happy? You should know most of all, Jirachi. You`ve lived longer than mankind itself. You only wake for seven days every millenia. In that time, you must have seen how this world works. Even still, you look toward a short-sighted goal, whereas I look toward a goal for this universe`s future. For every creature who lives in it, including them, to continue to exist. I`m sure you understand."

Jirachi hovered around in the air. The thin golden ribbons trailing off of his body swirled and undulated in the wind. "Yes, I believe I do. At the same time, I do not agree with you. For you, it begins with a prayer and ends with a curse. The two balance each other out. That is what you seek more than anything: balance. Although you say your wishes have advanced mankind to today, I have the same capabilities, and yet none of them would result in the tears of innocent young girls like this."

Kyubey nodded. "Yes, but what good would that do? It would have no benefit to anyone but the one making the wish. Doesn`t that seem selfish to you? You grant wishes out of selflessness, but you must know many wishes made by humans over the years are out of selfishness. Especially that one magician you met- Butler, was that his name? He took advantage of you, forced out your tears, and made his wish come true, only for him to regret it. I`ve met many magical girls like him. So in that case, perhaps we are equals."

Jirachi shook his head firmly. "We are nothing of the sort. Butler`s wish was selfish, but in the end, his selflessness shined through. You are exactly the opposite, however. Yet I know you seek the wish of one girl: Madoka Kaname. You know that thanks to Homura Akemi, she will be the worst witch in history, even more than Walpurgisnacht. I will not let that happen. I will try my utmost best to make sure that both Madoka and Homura`s wishes are granted. That wish being that they never get to meet you or witness your horror ever again. So they may live together as humans, rather than witches. This was a fine chat, but I must leave now. I must keep Madoka out of your hands." Jirachi turned away and floated off, vanishing into the darkness of the night.

Kyubey stood up and slunk along the rooftops, his slim white form slipping in and out of pools of pale moonlight. "Enough," he said. "We will never see eye to eye. I do not care if you agree with me or not. No matter what you do, I will not stop. Madoka Kaname will make a contract with me. I will make her wish come true. And she will become the most evil witch this planet has ever seen. This, I promise you...Jirachi."

The End...  
February 5th, 2016.

Copyright (C) 2016 Alexandria Francetic

13-1-11-5 1 23-9-19-8 


End file.
